The present inventor developed basic printing technologies wherein an endless belt-shaped printing plate for continuously effecting printing on a continuous form (or business form), and the printing technologies were proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,694A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,021A, JP 59157B, JP 2000-255179, etc.
These printing technologies are each designed to use a flexible endless belt-shaped resinous relief printing plate to effect printing on a continuous business form (continuous paper form) fed out from a feed roll.
The technology of printing on a continuous business form using an endless belt-shaped printing plate is applied to printing on forms, such as payment paper for pension and insurance, or tax, calendar, contract, operation manual, specification, publication booklet, a seedling raising sheet.
Moreover, in recent years, it is also widely used for printing for producing sheet articles requiring high quality and high security, such as service tickets, travel tickets, gift certificates, vouchers, shopping tickets, money coupons, stock certificates, and debenture, from a continuous form provided in the form of a feed roll,